ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 1- The More Things Remain The Same Part 1
The More Things Remain The Same Part 1 '''Summary: '''The life of a teen seems to change through an incident. Something big is coming forward. '''Plot: '''The episode starts at mid-morning. It is still dark. A boy, seemingly a teen, is biking on the streets. He is introduced through a subtitle as Jake Tennyson. Suddenly, a star twinkles in the sky. It falls down as a falling star. Jake speaks, “Oy! A falling star!” he says, “What luck! Well.. I wish, that may these boring holidays turn into an adventure, you see, an adventure of a life time!” he says hopefully. Suddenly, the falling star changes direction! It aims itself towards Jake! He cycles all back the road trying to get rid of the star. Unfortunately, he trips from the bicycle and faints. When he wakes, it is morning. He finds himself surrounded by a crowd. One of them is Ben Tennyson, Jake’s twin brother and his sister, Jerolin ‘Jen’ Tennyson. ‘How did this happen?’ she asks. ‘Well… It started like this..’ Says Jake weakly: A screen appears showing a quick recap of what happened. Jake tells them everything that happened that night. Meanwhile, Ken, Jake’s cousin is on the way. He is cycling on the streets of Bellwood. It is a traffic-free road, so he can cycle easily through the roads. He reaches the spot. “Jake! What in the world happened? Are you fine? Tell me! What happened?” he asks. “Hey-Aye! Well-Well, as you can see, I’m alright. No need of firing questions, see?” says Jake, pleased by Ken’s visit. He hasn’t seen him since the half- term started. “I can see that. What happened?” Jake explains everything. “Impossible! A falling star cannot change direction! It fires itself straight towards the place it’s aimed itself. IT CANNOT CHANGE DIRECTION!!!” Ken seems breathless after this. He pauses. “Okay; you think I’m joking?” asks Jake. “I don’t!” says Ken “But I was just informing you, okay?” “Hmm… Then what was that, that Jake saw?” Jerolin asks. Ben speaks: “Well, the only option is..” He dials up his watch, the Omnitrix, and transforms into a big, yellow alien: “Clockwork!” He rotates the gear on his head; green light flashes everywhere. It seems as it is night because the moon can be seen; but it is difficult to make out because the color scheme is only green. “What is this? Why is everything green?” asks Ken. “This is the past” says Ben as Clockwork. He seems concentrated on his work. “Look!” cries Jen “Isn’t it you coming Jake?” she asks. “Yes! And I’m running away from the star. See! There it is!” Certainly there is a star following Jake, a very big star indeed. Jake trips from the bicycle and the star passes him! They follow the star. It goes and crashes in a wood. Ben reverts to normal and the scene shows a glowing light! The light is coming from the woods, the woods where the star crashed! They follow the light and they come to a deep pit. The light seems to be coming from it. Jake goes first. He sees a strange white pod. “What is it?” asks Ken. “Hey! What’s the matter with you Ben? You seem quite surprised” says Jake. “I think guys, the pod is a watch! Kind of the watch I wear” says Ben. “Are you sure?” asks Jake; but he stops, he feels something, something on his wrist. A watch!! “Ben! You were true! The watch, its attached to me!” cries Jake. The screen fades, a sign appears: “To Be Continued!” Category:Episodes